The subject matter described herein relates generally to solid state lighting assemblies.
Solid state lighting assemblies generally include a solid state lighting module having a substrate with a lighting element disposed thereon. For example, the lighting element may be a light emitting diode (LED). The substrate includes contacts pads that are electrically coupled to the lighting element. The contact pads include a positive contact pad and a negative contact pad. The positive contact pad and the negative contact pad are configured to electrically couple to a positive wire and a negative wire, respectively. The positive wire and the negative wire form a circuit through the solid state lighting module to power the lighting element.
However, conventional solid state lighting assemblies are not without their disadvantages. Typically, the wires (positive and negative) are soldered to the contact pads of the substrate. Soldering the wires to the contact pads generally requires special tools, extra materials, and an extra assembly step, which add to the overall cost of assembly. Additionally, soldering, over time and with handling of the components, may subject the assembly to improper electrical connections. Moreover, the soldered wires may be subject to becoming dislodged from the contact pads of the substrate. In particular, forces applied to the wires may disconnect the wires from the contact pad.
A need remains for a solid state lighting assembly that enables quick and tool-less connections between the wires and the contact pads. Another need remains for a solid state lighting assembly that provides strain relief for the wires to prevent the wires from becoming disconnected from the contact pads.